


I believe in you!

by hyperbuttplug



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blackmail, Cell Phones, Condoms, Creampie, F/M, Filming, Gangbang, Multi, Pictures, Sex in a Car, Unsafe Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperbuttplug/pseuds/hyperbuttplug
Summary: Tifa is blackmailed by some thugs and hopes to be saved by Cloud but unfortunately he is too much of a pussy.  Contains NTR, blackmail, etc.Hope you guys like it. Its a one-shot. Let me know what you think.(a commission for anonymous)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I believe in you!

The atmosphere in Seventh Heaven Bar, in the slums of sector seven in Midgar, was quite lively. Many patrons had shown up to have a drink and relax. Many of the factory workers and lower level Shinra employees came here to blow off steam. The alcohol was nothing special but the beauty of the bar tender was out of this world. The men sitting at the bar watched her work with hungry eyes. Tifa Lockhart had long black hair and was all sweet, sexy, curves. Her massive tits swayed heavily as she darted around the bar fulfilling orders. The white shirt she wore, that stopped at her midriff, showed off a generous amount of her naval. The material was stretched to the limit to contain her buxom chest. As if having those big tits wasn’t enough, she had a thin waist that flared out to nice full hips in an almost perfect hourglass figure. The black mini skirt she wore proudly displayed her plump ass and thick thighs. The men at the bar watched her work with burning desire thinly veiled behind their lustful gazes. Her lithe muscles working as she moved around and bent over behind the bar. A blond-haired man approached the busy bar and took note of the nice round ass in the air as Tifa was fishing for a bottle from a lower shelf.

“Busy night huh Tifa?” The blond-haired man asked. Tifa unbent from the impressive 90 degree bend she was doing and identified the man who had spoken. Her beautiful face lit up in a radiant smile that set the other men’s hearts at the bar racing. They wished Tifa would smile at them like she did at this guy. 

“Hey Cloud! Yeah its been really busy, did you want to go hang out after I close up later?” Tifa’s tone was excited. Tifa had a crush on Cloud, she had known him since they were children, but he was a shy man and had never made a move on her. She suspected he liked her as well, she caught him looking at her sometimes. Despite his interest though he never asked her out.

“Sure, we can hang out after you get off work, I’ll call you later then,” Cloud blushed furiously. He knew it was only hanging out, they were just good friends, but maybe he could work up the courage to reveal his feelings for her. As the two were giggling at each other Cloud noticed Tifa’s face darken suddenly. Her attention had shifted to a group of four men that had just entered the bar. “Tifa, is everything okay? Do you know those guys?”

Tifa’s face brightened quickly, maybe he had only imagined her dark expression. “Oh, yeah those are some friends of mine that are going to help me close the place up,” Tifa acknowledged the thuggish looking men with a smile as they approached and nodded her head in the direction of the back. The group of four seemed in high spirits, laughing amongst themselves as they followed Tifa’s direction and headed to the back room of the bar. Cloud didn’t like the look of these guys but if they were friends of Tifa’s then he had no reason to interfere. “Hey Cloud, do you mind watching the bar for a little while, I need to go in the back and show these guys what they have to work on tonight. There is a lot to get done so I may be a while, is that okay?” Tifa’s voice seemed normal but Cloud thought he sensed some apprehension or sadness to her. He was probably just imagining it though.

“Sure, no problem Tifa, I’ll cover the bar for however long you need. Take your time and make sure the job gets done right!” Cloud encouraged her enthusiastically. Tifa forced a smile onto her face and hoped it looked convincing. She nodded her head at Cloud and then made her way to the back room, locking the door securely behind her.

Some of the men at the bar stared at Tifa’s generous ass while she left and talked wistfully amongst themselves. “Man, I bet they are fucking her, I am so envious.”  
“I hear you, she is so damn fine, I would fuck her too if I could, her tits are amazing.”  
“Her tits are huge for sure but her ass is where its at, that thing could definitely take a pounding.”

Cloud heard the men at the bar talking about Tifa like that and couldn’t help his anger from emerging. “Hey! Don’t talk about her like that, she isn’t a whore, she would never do something like that. You can leave now if you want to say such things, I won’t allow it in this bar.”

The men at the bar seemed properly reprimanded and offered their apologies. Cloud looked worriedly at the back-room door, thinking on what the men had been saying but dismissed it from his mind. This was Tifa, his childhood friend, he shouldn’t let those ridiculous thoughts worry him. He went about the process of managing the bar, forgetting about his friend in the back room.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Tifa was on her knees, a thick cock in her mouth, slurping and sucking on it with vigor. The other three thugs sat in chairs or leaned against the wall talking amiably while watching the raven-haired beauty deep throat and choke lightly on cock. 

“You were hungry huh Tifa?” The thug named Brett teased, looking down at her, smiling at the fact that her lush red lips were wrapped around his cock. He had short dirty blond hair with a muscular build. Tifa glared up at him while hollowing out her cheeks with suction.

“This slut is a fast learner! Must be all the martial arts training,” a thug by the name of James laughed, He was skinny with long brown hair, he wore a lot of rings and had pierced ears. He elbowed the man next to him, a guy named Adam and pointed down at Tifa’s thighs. Adam, a fat thug with a flat-top haircut noticed the faint wetness, it seemed Tifa’s body was reacting to giving a blowjob. The fourth thug, Bob, had a shaved head and a medium build, he didn’t offer any remarks, he just watched Tifa appreciatively. 

Brett pushed Tifa’s mouth off his cock, her hot breath beating against his shaft. “How long are you going to suck me off? Take your tits out.” Tifa rose from her submissive position and closed her eyes, fighting back embarrassment. 

These thugs had approached Tifa roughly a week or two ago. They had evidence that proved that her and her friends were apart of Avalanche and that if she didn’t cooperate with them, they would turn the information over to Shinra and the Turks. At the time Tifa had threatened them, prepared to beat them into submission. However, they had plans in place that should they be harmed or go missing the information would be leaked to the appropriate parties. The thugs had explained to Tifa that if she wanted them to keep their mouths shut all she had to do was let them use her body however they wanted. She had agreed.

Tifa lifted up her thin white shirt, impressive tits spilling out, bouncing heavily as they flopped down. All four men present started chuckling, hooting, and whistling at her. Tifa, embarrassed, blushing profusely, tried to cover his tits with her arms but they were simply too big to cover. Brett was behind her, body pressed warmly against her back. He immediately seized hold of her huge tits from behind, fingers sinking deep into the soft flesh as he caressed and kneaded them, working his fingers and thumbs on her nipples. Tifa couldn’t help but moan softly despite her best efforts to remain quiet. “These tits are as amazing as always! I can’t believe you are able to fight with these giant fun-bags swinging around, must be great masturbation material for your comrades,” James laughed at her. Tifa could see their erections pulling at the fabric of their pants, she mumbled under her breath but gave no resistance to the hands caressing her body.

Brett leaned his crotch into her ass, she could feel his hard cock push against her plump cheeks. He brought his mouth to her ear, “take your pussy out bitch, I’m gonna fuck you silly.” Tifa wordlessly bent over in front of him, tits hanging down heavily in the air, and hiked up her skirt. She revealed her thick, juicy ass and wet pussy to him, showing off the thong she was wearing. The thongs material was swallowed up by the crack of her fat ass. Brett placed his hands possessively onto her full hips and pushed his cock against the fabric of the thong that was acting as a barrier to her pussy. Tifa spread her legs apart and reached back, moving the material aside for Brett, offering up her pussy to him. He slid his thick veiny cock inside her. She moaned as it rammed home, deep in her cunt. She could tell that he wasn’t wearing a condom, the feel of skin on skin was electrifying. “Fuck this pussy is so unreal, you are dripping wet too. You must have been waiting for this all day, what a slut!” Brett groaned out, face contorted in concentration and pleasure. He started thrusting into her, using his grip on her slim waist and full hips to smash her ass into him. She was reacting perfectly, crying out in pleasure, pussy convulsing on his cock. What a slut. 

Tifa was trying her hardest to not give them the satisfaction of knowing it felt good but was failing miserably. “I-I hav-haven’t, MMPH! Been waiting for this, AH!” This was so humiliating. Her body was betraying her. She hated these men, they were cocky and arrogant. They used her body like a plaything. Yet she couldn’t stop herself from cumming on their cocks when they fucked her. Despite their stupid, thuggish behavior, each of them was quite skilled at sex. And surprisingly, they were all well-endowed. She felt Brett’s sense of ownership on her, the way he groped her body and used her like a cocksleeve, he didn’t even bother to put on a condom today. Tifa grit her teeth, looking at the other men watching her body bounce on his cock with lustful stares. “P-AH-lease…be AH, more gentle UGH,” she managed to pant out while being plowed from behind.

The fatter thug, Adam, freed his cock from his trousers and sauntered over to Tifa’s face. His rough hands grabbed hold of her jaw and yanked her head in his direction. “If you got time to talk then you got time to suck bitch,” Adam sneered while shoving his cock into her mouth. Tifa opened her mouth wide for him, there was no point in being stubborn. He was going to fuck her mouth regardless of how much of a struggle she put up, might as well get it over with. The other two men, James and Bob, watched her body being worked by the two men fucking her. Tifa was blushing furiously, her face buried in Adam’s crotch. The sloppy wet noises of her pussy being fucked by Brett mixed with the slurping and sucking sounds of her lips on Adam’s cock. Adam dug his fingers into her rich black hair, Tifa felt so vulnerable between these two thugs using her like a fuck doll. 

“Man, every time you hit the back of her throat with your cock her pussy tightens up,” Brett said appreciatively, slapping Tifa’s ass and gripping the supple fat.

Adam chuckled deep in his belly, “I’ll be sure to work her throat even harder than!” SLURP. SMACK. SLURP. GURK. SLUUUURP. The two men labored away on her. Tifa’s vibrating moans on Adam’s shaft only spurred the men on more. Saliva ran down her chin freely from her sloppy blowjob. Tifa’s eyes were moist with tears of frustration and humiliation. She wasn’t quite crying but there was a noticeable wetness acuminating around her eyes.

James, the skinny thug with long hair, reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Hey Tifa! Look over here,” James ordered, a wide grin on his face. Tifa’s eyes roamed from the cock in her mouth over to the thug watching her from the side. Her gaze focused on what he held in his hands and her eyes grew wide. Tifa popped the cock out of her mouth, thick ropes of saliva and precum running from his shaft to her lips. She hurriedly raised a hand to block her face from the camera.

“NO, what the fuck are you going, don’t take a picture of this!” Tifa screamed at James. Adam laughed like an idiot, watching her fret over the camera phone.

“What are you worried about? These pictures are just for us, for later,” James teased her, trying to get a shot of her face behind her hand. While Tifa was shielding herself from the camera she could feel the cock in her pussy begin to swell up.

“Damn, I’m gonna cum,” Brett announced, still thrusting his hips into Tifa’s voluptuous body. Adam nodded his head in agreement, his cock pulsing in Tifa’s face.

Tifa freaked out, remembering that Brett hadn’t put a condom on. “Eh? Wait, don’t cum inside me, stop!”

“Shut up bitch, I know,” Brett withdrew his cock from her warm, dripping, pussy. Her muscles gripped him tight not wanting to let him leave. His cock was covered in her pussy juice. He rushed over to her face, “open your mouth, hurry, stick out your tongue.” Tifa complied, opening her mouth wide with her tongue out, making an exaggerated ‘AH’ face like she was at the dentist. There were a couple of stray pubic hairs from Adam’s groin around her mouth. Adam kept a firm hand on the top of her head to keep her face in place. Tifa closed her eyes to shield them from cum, so she wasn’t able to see their wicked grins while they lined up their cocks with her open mouth and drank in her naked form with their eyes. She cupped her hands under her chin to catch any cum that missed. A moment after she assumed the position, she felt hot, dense, jets of sticky cum blast onto her tongue and into her mouth. Warm surges of jizz blasted out from both cocks and splattered onto her beautiful face, dripping down into her cupped palms. Some of the dripping cum missed her hands and landed on her ample chest, running into her cleavage. Tifa held her mouth open for them obediently. Her pussy ached, she was shamefully getting turned on by being treated like a whore. A puddle of their seeds pooled in her petite mouth. She swirled her tongue around in the pool of gooey cum held in her mouth, like they had instructed her to in a previous session. It seeped into her teeth and coated her tonsils. Hoping that that was enough of a show, she closed her mouth and attempted to gulp the cum down. It tasted vile, it was so thick, it congealed in her warm mouth. It was like trying to swallow down a thick sludge. She had the unpleasant feeling of it coating her throat as it made its slow trek to her stomach. She opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out again when she had succeeded. She audibly made an ‘AHHH’ sound for them. Satisfied that she had consumed their spunk, Adam lifted his hand from her head. Tifa rose to her feet, annoyed.

“You got it in my hair,” she exclaimed exasperated. She wiped the cum from her face with a rag and attempted to un-soil her hair as well. “You guys are the worst,” she glared at them, while pulling her shirt and skirt down. 

“Hey, wait a minute, I haven’t had a chance to fuck you yet,” James complained, Bob nodded his head in agreement.

“Jerk yourself off, I have a bar to run,” Tifa scowled at him, making her way to leave the room.

“What the fuck? Is it really okay for her to just leave like that? She is getting pretty damn cocky,” James complained to Brett.

“Sucks to suck man, guess you’ll have to wait till next time,” Adam joked.

“Its fine, it will make it that much more fun when we break her, she knows where her place is,” Brett smirked. The four men watched Tifa leave, her hips swaying her ass in a hypnotic way. Tifa did her best to ignore them but her skin crawled, Brett’s words sent a shiver down her spine.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple days later.

Tifa held her phone to her ear, the caller ID on the phone read ‘Cloud Strife’. Cloud’s soft voice came from the speaker, “Tifa, I thought we were going to hang out today? I came looking for you but the bar is closed today.”

A warm smile formed on Tifa’s face, despite her current location. She was in a large van, seated on Brett’s lap in the back seat. Her plump ass was resting against his cock, trapped in his pants. Her legs were spread wide open, Bretts hands lifting up her skirt, showing off her pussy that was covered by a slit of underwear. The underwear had a cheetah print to it and was only enough material to barely hide her pussy lips at most, barely. Her shirt was already lifted above her massive chest, showing off her tits that had a matching cheetah bikini top on, it was three sizes too small for her, the material meant to hold her breast was only enough to cover her nipples. Brett groped one of her large tits in his hand, the bikini top struggled to contain them. The other three guys were present in the car as well, they watched her display with lecherous smiles. “Sorry Cloud, I’m not feeling well today,” Tifa tried to keep her voice level while Bretts hands roamed her body. “Let’s hang out a different day, MMMHP, when I’m not so under the weather,” she bit down on her lower lip, Brett had twisted her erect nipples when she wasn’t expecting it and couldn’t stifle a moan while talking to Cloud.

“What was that? Are you sure you don’t want me to come over? I can help you get better.” 

Cloud sounded so sincere, Tifa wanted to cry. “No, it was nothing, just a stomach ache hit me. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay, feel better Tifa!”

The phone call ended, Tifa dropped the phone on the car seat. “You sounded so lovely dovey with your boyfriend, I’m jealous of him,” Brett whispered in her ear, still caressing her body like he owned it. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Tifa huffed at them, feeling flustered. 

“What sexy underwear you’re wearing for us Tifa,” Adam jested.

She glowered at him, “you told me to wear this you idiot.”

“Tell you what Tifa, if you aren’t a pervert why don’t we play a game?” Brett asked her, taking two meaty handfuls of her breasts.

“A game?” Tifa started to reply as Bob, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her jaw and forced their faces together. Bob kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth. She struggled against his tongue with her own, which only seemed to increase his excitement. Tifa felt Bob’s thick fingers push past the slim underwear covering her pussy lips and dive into her. Bob’s fingers roved the inside of her slit, massaging the fleshy walls. She moaned softly into his mouth.

“If you don’t cum a single time after fucking all of us, then you win. Easy right?” Brett said while watching Bob finger fuck and French kiss the busty fighter straddling his lap. “If you win you won’t have to have sex with us anymore. How about it?”

Bob slid his tongue out of her mouth and removed his fingers from her now slick cunt. His fingers were coated in her pussy juice. She took a look at the four men in the van with her, they were messing with her. She could tell that they thought there was no way she would be able to hold out. Why else would they offer no incentive for themselves if they won? There was no draw back to accepting their game. She would show them how foolish it was for them to underestimate her and she would be able to finally be done with this whole affair. She nodded her head, accepting their proposal. The atmosphere seemed to change when she did, she felt their determined demeanors. “I’ll go first,” James said, licking his lips. Tifa remembered how disappointed the long-haired skinny thug had been when she denied him the other day. Tifa gulped, suddenly a little unsure of herself.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa was on her back in the storage part of the van’s interior. James was between her legs, slamming wildly into her sopping wet fuck hole. Tifa was crying out in pleasure, unable to hold back in the slightest. This group had proven to be adapt at fucking but this was on another level. He was expertly working her body with his cock. His face was buried in her tits while his hips worked tirelessly. “OH! F-fuck, I’M CUUUUMMMINNGG,” Tifa screamed out, feeling his cock swell up inside her.

“HA, this slut is so easy, what is that four times already?” James asked smugly, still pounding away at Tifa’s now gushing, convulsing, pussy. It was a complete loss for her, she had never felt this way before. The way they played with her body and made her cum so effortlessly was shameful. James couldn’t help but think of how fantastic Tifa’s pussy was. Even though he was wearing a condom he could still feel her warm fleshy walls coil around his embedded cock. “We’ve been going easy on you until now but its time to show you that you never stood a chance.” 

Tifa writhed on the end of his cock. Each of his forceful thrusts into her made her mind go blank. His pace increased, the sound of his skin slapping into her echoed around the van, mixed with the mocking laughter of the others watching her moan and cum. Tifa felt another orgasm building up inside her. She couldn’t stop cumming. “NO, I’M CUMMINGGGGGGGG,” she yelled out again as she started to reach orgasm at the same time James did. She had been taught be these thugs early on that she should announce her orgasms out loud for them whenever she had one. 

“Cum for me slut!” James yelled and smashed his cock in as far as he could, wrapping her up with his arms in a tight embrace. She felt his warm cum surge into the thin latex barrier the condom provided. A loud feminine moan belted out from her lungs. Her pussy clamped down hard on his cock. James withdrew his cock, her pussy tugging at the condom. She didn’t even bother to close her legs, she just laid on her back panting with an open mouth. James squatted over her face, resting his balls on her forehead and dipping the cum-bloated tip of the condom onto her tongue. Tifa looked at it in shock. The amount of cum inside the condom was astonishing. It was radiating plenty of heat against her tongue though the condom. “We aren’t done fucking you senseless, so don’t pass out on us okay?” Tifa was hardly listening, she licked the shaft of his dick that was exposed by the drooping condom. James noticed her licking his cock and smiled while kneading her tits.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had parked the van in an abandon part of the slums. Tifa was being held up by Bob outside the van. He had an arm under each of her legs while she had her arms locked behind his neck. She bounced up and down on his cock. He was using her as a literal cocksleeve. “AHN! CUMMING, OH! Stop please, UNG, I told you I’m CUMMING,” Tifa begged and moaned but they were relentless. The bastards had started tying their used condoms onto her G-string panties they made her wear. Three filled condoms were currently tied off to the strings of the panties hugging her hips, slapping away against her skin as she was lifted and slammed down over and over. Adam was sitting in the van door opening, his cock stiffened up watching Tifa get fucked. He motioned for Bob to share. Bob whipped Tifa around, putting her in the doggy-style position. Her sex addled mind didn’t miss a beat, as soon as Adam’s cock was in her face, she popped it in her mouth and began sucking energetically. MPH. SLURP. SUCK. GURK.

“You’ve gotten really good at sucking cock huh? Damn look at that slutty face. What a slutty girl,” Adam said admiring her work away with her lips and tongue on his cock. Tifa’s eyes were slightly crossed and looking up, her cheeks were hallowed out with suction and she was blushing furiously. Bob wordlessly pounded away at her pussy from behind, occasionally slapping her bubble-butt and watching the fat ripple. Tifa moaned with the cock in her mouth, her body shuddering with wave after wave of orgasm. 

A couple minutes later they had her back in the van. The vehicle shook from the momentum of bodies moving, loud declarations of “I’m cumming” could be heard from outside it. The day passed for Tifa in a stupor of mindless sex.

It finally ended late in the day. Tifa lay on the floor of the van, panting. James’s cock was laid across her face with a full condom still attached. Adam had a hand gripping one of her large tits with the bikini pulled up while Bob was just sitting next to her smoking a cigarette. Brett was in the driver’s seat looking back at them. “Say cheese!” James laughed, holding up his camera phone for a selfie above the group around Tifa. All three guys near Tifa were looking up at the camera smiling, holding up peace signs with their hands. They had laid out all their condoms on Tifa’s body. Three on her smooth belly, five tied around the G-string hugging her slim waist like a belt, and four more displayed on her luscious thighs. Her panties were pulled to the side still, exposing her ruined pussy, fem-cum staining the floor between her legs. Sweat and condom wrappers littered the floor. James snapped off a couple of pictures.

“That was something else, I’m a bit tired,” Adam announced. 

“Tifa seems exhausted too, what a disgrace,” James joked. “How is she gonna hang out with her boyfriend if she is so tired? Wake up Tifa!” She was mumbling stupidly, unresponsive to their mocking and endless laughter.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Cloud worked the bar at Seventh Heaven. It was a fairly slow night with many of the patrons leaving after seeing Tifa wasn’t there. He had been worried about her lately. He went and saw her late the other day to help her feel better but she didn’t want to hang out. She had only cracked the door open for him and said she was too exhausted and wasn’t feeling well still. She hadn’t let him come in. She asked him if he could tend the bar this day through a text message. Cloud sighed out, moving a wet rag around the surface of the bar. The bar door opened and Cloud looked up, he immediately recognized the thuggish looking men that had shown up the other day to help Tifa in the back. The four men seemed confused when they saw Cloud behind the bar but put on friendly smiles and approached him.

“Hey pal, mind giving me a beer?” The long-haired skinny one asked him. Cloud said it was no problem and reached under the bar, uncapped a cold brew, and handed it to him. He slapped some gil down onto the counter and thanked Cloud. “So Tifa not working today?”

“No, sorry, she called out sick, said she was too tired to work today,” Cloud told them, commencing in small talk.

“Wow, how kind of you to fill in for her, what a great boyfriend,” the fat guy with a flattop said.

Cloud blushed, “I’m not her boyfriend, we are just good friends.” This made the group chuckle.

“Well you are doing such a great service you should get a reward,” the skinny guy said to Cloud. He pulled out his phone from his pocket. After taking a minute to flip through some images he finally turned his phone around for Cloud to see. It was a picture of a nude black-haired woman, she had massive tits and an amazing figure that reminded Cloud of Tifa. She was blocking her upper face with her hand but her mouth was open in what looked like a shocked expression. She was holding up a filled condom in front of her spread legs, the condom blocked her pussy from being seen. The other guys at the bar were smiling at the camera in the background of the picture behind the woman. “That’s a picture of us having sex with our toilet! Good masturbation material for you later.”

“Let’s get out of here,” the muscular dirty-blond male said. He seemed to be the leader of the group because the others followed his order. Cloud watched them leave perplexed. That woman had an uncanny resemblance to Tifa. But there was no way that was her. Tifa would never be like that. Would she?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa was in a fancy hotel room in the Honey Bee Inn. This place was an infamous sex hotel owned by the mob boss Don Corneo. She never imagined she would be here, let alone accompanied by four men. She felt like a whore. They had given her another outfit to wear. A white t-shirt that was again, about three sizes too small for her. The shirt didn’t even manage to fully cover her enormous tits, it stopped just after her nipples. A crotchless G-string and knee-high socks with high heels on. She was nothing more than a sexy fuck doll for them to dress up and use. Even her makeup looked whorish to her. Brett was currently underneath her. Laid out on his back with his hands behind his head and a smug look on his face. Tifa also had her hands up behind her head, she was slowly lowering her pussy down onto his erect cock. There was no condom, Brett liked to fuck Tifa bareback. He had promised her when they first started fucking that he wouldn’t cum inside her, so far, he had been true to his word. He had been close once or twice but he always managed to pull out in time.

“What a wonderful view, if Cloud saw this, I wonder what he would think?” Brett asked her as her pussy hovered just above the tip of his cock.

Tifa’s pussy quivered. “Please don’t talk about Cloud.”

“So stubborn, how about we play another game?”

“What game?” Tifa asked, weary of them due to their last ‘game’.

“How about we bet over if Cloud will ask you out or not? If that pussy-boy asks you out you don’t have to be our toy anymore?” Brett asked with a knowing grin on his face. Tifa looked confused. “What? You don’t believe he would ask out a beautiful girl like you?” Tifa was lost in thought while she lowered herself down onto Brett’s waiting cock. She knew Cloud liked her but he was just so damn shy. She didn’t want to force him to ask her out but if she wasn’t direct would he ever get up enough nerve to do it? The tip of Brett’s cock was pressed against her wet pussy lips. Damnit what was she thinking, she had to believe in him, he was her only hope. The head of Brett’s cock penetrated her lips. 

“Too slow,” Brett declared. He thrust his hips up without warning. Tifa’s head reeled, she had been easing him in before he had banged his cock balls deep into her. Her eyes were dazed for a second and her mind went white. She fell forward, steadying herself by placing her hands on his muscular chest. Brett continued to thrust upwards into her mercilessly. Her pussy was spurting out femcum around his cock every time he did. “This is punishment for being a bad girl and not believing in your boyfriend, I have no choice but to cum inside you!”

Tifa’s eyes became wide with fear, “EH?! What the fuck. STOP. I’ll get pregnant!” She tried to squirm off his cock. “Take it out, take it out. MPHF--“ Brett merely placed both hands on her generous hips and pulled her back down until he was knocking on her cervix again. His hands shifted to her curvy ass, his fingers sunk into the skin and pulled her cheeks apart, showing off the G-string covering her asshole. He used that firm grip to continue to pump her up and down her cock. 

“I don’t care how much you scream and cry, I will fill your pussy with cum. Get pregnant slut!” He lifted Tifa up one more time and brought her down fiercely. She cried out her denial loudly as he brought her down but it was futile. His balls spasmed against her ass, pushing cum through his cock. His shaft swelled up inside her and despite her efforts to struggle she felt the intense pressure of cum surge into her womb. Tifa reared back, head staring up, hands placed behind her on his legs. Brett could feel Tifa orgasming, her pussy trembling around his pulsing cock. Tifa moaned incoherently while being pumped full of cum. Brett kept a possessive hold of her full ass until he had emptied himself fully of his first orgasm. When Brett finished cumming he released his hold on her. With nothing securing her body to his, her leaned back posture caused her to lift up and off his cock as she fell back onto the bed. As soon as his cock came free of her stuffed pussy a deluge of cum flowed out of her. Tifa fell back, a thick trail of cum led from Brett’s cock to her pussy where she fell. She laid there with a look of utter shock on her face, breathing hard. Dense globs of cum oozed out of her quivering pussy. The other three men in the room surrounded her with their cocks already out. 

“Our turn Tifa! Time for the gangbang to start, don’t pass out on us cumdump.” Tifa was sure that was James’s voice.

“Yeah, no point in wearing a condom now, lets fill this bitch with cum.” Sounded like Adam.

James grabbed a tissue to wipe the excess cum flowing out of Tifa’s pussy before grabbing one of her legs in each hand and slipping his cock inside her. Her own juices mixed with Brett’s cum provided ample lubrication. Tifa gasped softly as another unprotected cock was inserted into her pussy so soon after being filled but she didn’t have the presence of mind to protest. James held her legs spread apart and up to her side while he plowed her. “This bitch is so fucking tight, if Cloud mans up and asks her out, we won’t be able to enjoy this pussy anymore,” James grunted, thrusting his hips. 

Tifas pussy was in heaven. It clamped down on James’s cock and sent her into another orgasm. “I’m cumming!” Tifa moaned to them. 

“Stop slacking and start sucking,” Bob shoved his cock into her mouth, she sucked it instinctively. Adam took her free hand and placed it on his cock. Tifa wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began jerking him off like it was completely normal. It felt so fucking good. Being used. Raw sex was so much better. It was so hard to think straight. Tifa’s vast bust swayed and jiggled as the two men pounded her shapely body. Hot cum blasted into her pussy as James reached orgasm. Tifa’s entire body trembled in delight. Bob came in her mouth a second after James, Tifa guzzled down his cum eagerly. The two men withdrew their cocks and pointed at Brett who was sitting patiently at the end of the bed. Tifa nodded her head and crawled off the bed over to him, placing her face in his lap. She licked up and down his shaft, sucking his cock shamelessly. Brett placed a hand on top of her head dominantly and pushed her down his cock. Tifa obeyed and deep throated him. 

“She is making such lewd noises,” James laughed beside them. He had pulled out his phone and was recording her giving Brett fellatio. Tifa didn’t even bother to try and stop him, there was no point. She just continued to suck on the cock in her mouth. SLURP. GURK. SUCK.

“Its music to my ears,” Brett groaned, enjoying her ministrations.

“Cumdump, definitely a cumdump,” Adam noted, admiring her sex crazed look and cum-leaking pussy.

Time was passing in a blur. As soon as one guy finished inside her another cock would quickly replace him. She sucked and slobbered and swallowed cock after cock. It was hard to believe only four guys were in this room but their stamina and endurance was unreal. They took turns relaxing and talking while a different guy had his way with her. They dragged her out onto the balcony and fucked her for the world to see. They took turns taking showers while the others continued to stain her body, she was filthy with their cum. They didn’t let her rest at all. Sex toys were brought into the mix. Vibrators and plugs, they used her like a toy. They fucked her one on one, two at a time, even three at a time. All of her holes were filled with cocks and cum. James recorded her like an amateur porn star and took countless pictures. Any time her dazed eyes found him in the room he had his phone trained on her.

Tifa was sprawled out on her back with Brett’s cock in her mouth, licking and sucking him clean. Her legs were spread wide open, the spot having just been vacated by one of the other guys. Her thighs and pussy were spasming from the aftershocks of an orgasm. Her pussy was overflowing with their cum. “Whew! I came a lot, this is great. Why did we wait till now to start fucking this bitch bareback and creampieing her? She is such a good cumdump,” James asked rhetorically, taking another picture of her sloppy pussy.

Tifa heard vibrations behind her. VRRRR. VRRRR. She assumed it was one of the guys starting up the vibrater to use on her again but Brett cried out in amusement. “Well, well, look who it is.” Tifa’s eyes managed to focus on the phone screen being held in front of her. It turned out to be Tifa’s phone, Cloud was calling her. “Here, its your boyfriend. Don’t be rude. Answer it.”

Tifa reluctantly answered the call,” H-hello?”

“Hey Tifa, I uh, I was calling cause I have something I want to ask you,” Cloud’s tone was timid. The guys were messing with Tifa’s body while she tried to talk with Cloud. Fondling her all over. She fought to keep her voice controlled but a sultry moan slipped past her lips. She moaned into the receiver. “What was that?” Clouds voice was embarrassed and concerned.

“I-its nothing! That happens when I stretch sometimes, I’m getting ready to work out.” Tifa whined. Hoping to deceive him.

“Really? It sounded so weird though.”

“Don’t be AHHH, a pervert Cloud, I’m just stretching, NNNG!”

Images of that picture haunted Cloud’s memory. It looked so much like Tifa. And those thuggish looking guys had been hanging around Tifa a lot lately. Not to mention those stupid guys at the bar that said they were screwing. She was acting strange on the phone. Could it be? Could Tifa really be sleeping with those guys? “Tifa, those guys from the bar…are yo—”

“Cloud I believe in you!” Tifa interrupted him. Tears were escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks smearing her makeup. Adam and Bob had their cocks pressed against Tifa’s busty chest, pushing into her pleasing fat, squishing her tits together. Brett was grabbing at her jaw and pinching her blushing cheeks. “I’ve always believed in you Cloud. I know you are shy but I can wait until you are ready.”

How could he have ever doubted her. Cloud felt like such an idiot. Tifa had been thinking so kindly of him and he was having such shameful thoughts about her. “Thanks for being patient Tifa, hey, do you think…do you want to go on a da—” Cloud didn’t get to finish his sentence. The phone call abruptly ended. 

On the other end of the line, while Tifa had been talking to Cloud, Brett had snuck his cock into her pussy. Tifa was able to manage her voice while he slowly pumped in and out of her but as soon as Cloud was getting ready to possibly ask her out Brett’s pace had quickened. He took two full handfuls of her giant tits, the fat spilling over his grip, and slammed his cock balls deep into her. She had barely managed to hang the phone up before she cried out in pleasure as he came inside her pussy. Tifa felt like she would lose her voice with how loud she was screaming out in ecstasy. Feeling Brett’s thick cock twitch and pulse inside her as it blasted her insides with creamy, opaque, jets of his seed.

“Damn she hung up, I wanted him to hear her moan,” they all laughed at her.

The night continued on. Cloud did not call back. They proceeded to pass Tifa around from cock to cock. Each guy making sure to fill her pussy with his cum before handing her to the next in line. Tifa swam in and out of consciousness. Her body and mind were exhausted. They never gave her a break. By the time they were done, Tifa was on the floor, drenched from head to toe in their cum. Her face was planted on the ground, drooling cum and saliva into the carpet, eyes glazed over. Her upper body was slumped down with her arms under neither her, stretched out towards her legs. Her ass was raised into the air, propped up by her on her knees. Her luscious thighs were spread apart, cum was pouring out of her pussy and asshole. A seemingly unending river of cum was draining from her quivering holes, splattering down onto the carpet, seeping in, forming a large puddle. Tifa’s whole body was spasming randomly. Orgasms rolling through her. James was behind her with a devilish grin on his face. He had retrieved her ID card and was currently holding it out in front of himself, next to her curvy ass and leaking pussy. With her ID on display next to her exposed ass and pussy he began taking more pictures. Tifa’s full name and bright beautiful smiling face as well as her address were presented next to her quivering ass and ruined pussy. The photo would leave no doubt to anyone that saw it that the beautiful woman in the ID card picture with the friendly smile named Tifa Lockhart was the owner of the exposed ass and pussy next to it that were streaming buckets of cum onto the floor.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Tifa arrived late to the Seventh Heaven bar. Cloud was alone, getting ready to close the place up when Tifa burst through the doors. “Cloud!”

“Tifa, you showed up,” Cloud was a little shocked. Their phone call had ended so suddenly the other day, and right when he had worked up the courage to ask her out too!

“Sorry that you had to cover for me again today, you are the best though Cloud,” Tifa squeezed his shoulder warmly, her eyes searching his.

Cloud gulped. This was it. He should ask her out like he was going to on the phone. Or had she hung up because she knew he was going to ask her out and she didn’t want to embarrass him by having to say no? What if he was reading the situation wrong? Oh no! He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. “Of course, Tifa, I’m your best friend. I’ll always be there to help you out!” Cloud smiled warmly at her, hoping she didn’t notice how much he really liked her. For a brief moment he though her face fell with despair but when he blinked his eyes, she was wearing a happy smile. It did look oddly sad though in a way. Weird.

Behind them, outside the bar, the faint sounds of giggling could be heard. The thugs had dropped Tifa off at the bar after fucking her all morning. They had eavesdropped on them just now and heard Cloud cowardly affirm their friendship, dooming Tifa to be their cumdump, instead of saving her by boldly asking her out on a date. They couldn’t help themselves but laugh at how much of a cuck he was. James was scrolling through his phone, admiring all the lewd photos he had been taking of their favorite slut. Tifa sucking their various cocks. Tifa being fucked standing against a wall. Tifa holding a filled condom in her teeth while holding up peace signs with her fingers, her panties pushed to the side allowing a flood of cum to empty out of her pussy. Cloud didn’t even notice the stream of cum that was currently running down the back of her thighs while they were talking with each other. The thugs all laughed and walked to the van parked in the lot. Brett typed out a quick text to Tifa and then sent it before pulling the car out and driving away. Tifa’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and read the message. “See you later tonight cumdump. Hope your boyfriend comes to his senses before we get you pregnant LMAO.” Attached was the picture of Tifa’s gaping pussy leaking cum with her ID card held up next to it. Tifa shoved her phone back in her pocket and gave a fond farewell to Cloud. She was tired and needed to shower, it was going to be another long night as cumdump.


End file.
